Between Two Broken Worlds
by irinaclara2000
Summary: "Everyone snaps sometime - some sooner than others..." Every nation has a counterpart, a second player, a so-called 2p - and they're out to seize control over the 1p's. They have a plan and they're going to make sure that it works... [This is my first fanfic on , so I hope you like it :)]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Few of the nations actually knew about their counterparts - their second players or 2p's, as some called them. Of course, every single one of the states had one, from the great Russia to tiny, unrecognised Sealand. They just didn't know others had them too. Who'd want to tell others about _the other one_?

Thus, few nations knew that they weren't the only ones who had a constant second consciousness inside their own minds. Prussia knew about Germany's counterpart, since he'd always been right by his little brother's side. The two also knew about North and South Italy's, as well as Japan's second players. The five had concluded that other states also had struggles with their _other_ identities, but all the people they had ever tried to ask about the 2p's had denied their existence. Their facial expressions, however, had always told a completely different story.

Other than the five, few nations had figured that same thing out. Turkey, who had brought up many little nations, knew. He had often had to soothe the young states and promised them never to tell anyone about the _others_. After the Ottoman Empire fell, Romania and Bulgaria had found out about each other and had often held a crying Moldova for the same reasons Turkey had held them so many centuries before.

Austria and Hungary, who had been married for so long, hadn't needed long to tell each other about their "conditions". Lithuania and Poland also knew about each other, China knew about Japan, France knew about Canada and most his other kids. New Zeeland and Australia knew about each other, too, but they never talked about it.

Russia didn't know about anyone else but him. He always tried to isolate himself so nobody could find out about his "problems" and ended up being completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't the only one.

Ironically enough, it were Hong Kong and Mr. Puffin who knew about Iceland - Norway, who had secretly been proud of himself for getting a look behind Denmark's mask, didn't. It was mainly due to Iceland's isolation from the rest of the world.

England knew about all his children's counterparts and was also one of the nations who had figured that everyone had second players. He was the only country outside of North America that knew about America's 2p.

The little group of five that was the Axis knew that every nation had to deal with another entity that resided inside their brains. And they knew someone would snap under the pressure at some point. And since they strongly believed that the 2p's worked together, they knew that when that time came, everyone could wave their sanity goodbye...

* * *

 **Heh, so what do you think? Good start? Who d'you think will snap first? I'll give you a hint- *Allen rushes in and knocks admin out***

 **"No, ya don't." *sassy smirk* "Enjoy, doll face ;)"**

 **Yeah, let's just hope I'm not too injured from that freaking nailed up bat (WHO TOLD YOU THAT WAS A GOOD WEAPON) to continue writing... :P Nah, I'm gonna continue sometime... When I learn how to focus on a story... Yeah...**

 **I hope you liked this! Please tell me what you think in the comments :D See ya next time!**


	2. Suspicious Cupcakes

**1\. - Suspicious Cupcakes**

* * *

The moment England entered the conference hall, the whole world (quite literally) knew they wouldn't get home alright. However, they didn't know the true danger that had just strolled in.

The Brit was carrying a large plastic box that was filled to the brim with colourfully decorated cupcakes. He was happily humming to himself as he took his assigned seat next to Ukraine. America and France shot each other a worried glance across the room - England was never just "happily humming", unless he'd just colonised a new territory or won a major battle.

"Why, hello, Ukraine!" the Brit chirped. "Look at you, you're so pretty!"

Ukraine seemed quite taken aback by the compliment. "Oh, uh, thank you, England. You do too, I guess..."

England giggled childishly, before holding his box out to Ukraine. "Say, wouldn't you like a cupcake?" He gave her a genuine smile.

Ukraine hadn't forgotten the last time she had eaten food offered to her by England, so she hesitated a bit. "I-I'm not hungry, thank you." She tried for a small, shy smile.

"Oh, but I insist!" her neighbour exclaimed, his eyes suddenly huge. "I'm sure you'll _love_ them!"

He gave her another one of those broad smiles that were so unlike himself. Ukraine couldn't help but mirror the gesture as she eyed the cupcakes. They actually looked pretty good - they weren't even burnt. She hesitated another moment before giving a short "alright" and reaching out to take a cupcake.

"There you go!" England said happily, taking a cupcake himself and biting into it.

Ukraine watched him carefully, before taking a small bite of her own little treat. The flavours immediately exploded inside her mouth and the girl looked at the man next to her in shock. The cupcake didn't just taste good - it tasted _amazing_.

"Are you even really England?!" Ukraine exclaimed, ignoring the weird look her neighbour gave her. "This is probably the best cupcake I've ever tasted! Much better than those scones you brought last month - no offense."

"None taken," the Brit laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

Suddenly, half the conference was staring at the two. France seemed to have fainted.

"Dude, you actually cooked something edible?!" America shouted, quickly rushing to grab a cupcake. Before anyone could stop him, he had eaten the entire treat. Everyone looked at him anxiously as his eyes widened and he turned to stare at England.

"Are there seconds?" he asked quietly. All other nations looked at him as if he'd just grown a second head.

England broke the silence with his chuckle. "Only when everyone else has had one," he said. Another unusual smile lay on his lips.

It took a while for the other nations to warm up to the idea that England could actually bake something _good_. In fact, they were all so awestruck that Germany didn't even scold when the beginning of the conference was blatantly delayed or when Greece showed up half an hour later than he'd promised he would.

Italy stood up to get a cupcake himself but was held back when Germany gently put his hand on the former ones arm and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked, concern swaying in his voice.

Germany leaned down next to his friend's [*cough* husband's *cough*] ear and whispered his next words, "Has England ever cooked something proper?"

"Well, maybe he finally learned," Italy suggested.

Germany raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look that seemed to carry a clear message: _'You really think?'_

Italy almost laughed, had it not been for Germany's dead serious expression - even more serious than usual.

"Now, where's your brother?" the tall blonde finally asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Over there." Italy pointed across the room at his brother. Romano was trying to keep Spain from getting a cupcake.

"But why?" Spain asked innocently.

"Maybe they're poisoned!" Romano shouted.

"Then why are all people who already ate one still alive?" the former argued patiently.

"The poison could have delayed effects!" Romano exclaimed, pulling his [boy]friend away with a final, determined tug. Spain whined about not getting a cupcake, but Romano silenced him with a loud "I'm saving your _life_ , bastardo".

Italy turned to face Germany again. "Where's _your_ brother?"

"Right here!" Prussia popped up behind the two, a typical grin on his face. "I just called Scotland, says England's been acting weird all morning."

Germany nodded and muttered a small "thanks", before letting his gaze swipe over the conference room. "Where is-," he started asking, but his brother interrupted him.

"Japan's getting a cupcake," Prussia explained, pointing at the crowd that had formed around England and his desserts.

"What?!" Germany and Italy both stared at the former nation in horror.

"Relax," Prussia said, a smirk playing around his lips, "it's not like he's gonna eat it or something. He's taking it with him for further analysis of the ingredients."

Italy and Germany exhaled in visible relief.

Romano walked towards the three, Spain in tow.

"Veneziano!" he shouted at his brother. "I managed to stop this idiota -" He pointed at Spain. "- from eating any of those hell-cakes!" He stopped in front of Italy and lowered his tone. "You think it has something to do with the _others_...?"

"What? What others?" Spain asked.

"The other idiot in your head, bastardo!" Romano whisper-yelled.

Spain stared at him in shock. "You know?"

"We figured all nations have counterparts," Germany explained quietly.

"Or the Axis is just completely schizophrenic," Prussia joked, receiving an elbow in the side from his brother and a deadly glare from South Italy.

"Wait, you have them too? Those 'second players' as they call themselves?" Spain asked, ignoring the previous action.

The small group nodded their heads.

"We think they work together somehow," Italy whispered. "They've told all of us quite similar things, as if they planned it out before."

"So what exactly do you think happened to England?" Spain intrigued.

"He probably snapped under the pressure of his second player." Japan joined the group, a cupcake stuffed safely in a plastic bag in his hand. "His 2p must have taken control of his body now. The England we know is gone."

Silence fell upon the group as they all tried to process what had just happened.

"Is that going to happen to us as well?" Spain asked quietly.

Nobody dared answer.

* * *

 **Whoooo~ Yay for me spoiling the surprise with the title!**

 **The reason I wanted Iggybrows to be the first one to snap is because the difference is so huge and it would definitely creep everyone out, like- *Allen bursts in and knocks admin out - again***

 **"Don't listen to this child, they're lying. The real reason is because they watched a 2p!England MEP right before writing this."**

 ***admin awakes from the dead*** **OMG.**

 **"what"**

 **YOU USED THE RIGHT PRONOUNS *crushes Allen in hug***

 **"Right, good, great for you- I'm choking-"**

 **Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story! Sorry for my weirdness... Please let me know what you think of the story in the comments! See you next time :D**


End file.
